Briarkit's Flying Train
by Fluffybunny1
Summary: Briarkit has somehow gotten hold of a flying train. Whether it's eating Rosekit and Toadkit's world-famous pasta or buying candy from Blossomkit and Bumblekit, the flying train is always ready to offer the weirdest possibilities. No flames please!
1. The Flying Train

**Chapter 1**

_Hollypaw ran over to Lionpaw and _Jaypaw. "Do you know where Squirrel-" she began. But she was interrupted by a loud noise overhead. she looked up.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.)**

A flying train was hovering over the camp. It swooped lower and lower until it finally landed in the middle of the hollow. "What in the name of StarClan is _that _doing here?" Lionpaw mewed. They all looked at the door in the front compartment. It opened, and Briarkit stepped out.

"Briarkit! What are you doing?" Millie yowled.

"Driving a flying train, of course," Briarkit answered. She stepped back inside and closed the door behind her. Millie opened it and ran in after her.

"Come on! Lets follow them," Hollypaw hissed.

"But-" Lionpaw started.

Hollypaw shoved him inside, then helped Jaypaw up.

"I can do it myself, you know," he growled.

Once they were all on, Hollypaw followed Millie and Briarkit's scent trails. After they went through about three compartments, they lost the scent trail.

"Great. Now where do we go?" Lionpaw asked. "They could have turned around here and gone back."

"The scent trail leads that way, dummy," Hollypaw mewed. She opened the door to the next compartment, which was the kitchen.

Rosekit and Toadkit were standing on stools over a stove. They were wearing aprons and small white chef hats.

Hollypaw walked over to them and looked inside the pot that was boiling. There was nothing in it but water.

Then she looked at Rosekit and Toadkit.

"Why are you boiling water?" she asked them.

"You'll see," Rosekit mewed. "Toadkit, get the noodles out of the cupboard." Toadkit opened a cupboard just above the stove and removed a box full of long, yellow sticks. He opened the box and poured them into the pot of boiling water. The yellow sticks softened and went limp.

Hollypaw snapped her eyes back to Lionpaw as he mewed impatiently, "Come on, lets go."

She followed him into the next compartment.

Blossomkit and Bumblekit were selling batches of candy. Hollypaw walked over to them and pulled out a five-dollar bill.

"Hello!" Blossomkit mewed. "How can we help you today?"

"What can I get with five dollars?" Hollypaw asked.

Bumblekit began rummaging through the candy. After a minute he handed Hollypaw a basket with a fudge lollipop, a king size Reece's Peanut Butter Cup, and small bag full of chocolate balls with vanilla or chocolate ice cream inside. Hollypaw gave him the five-dollar bill.

"Have a nice day!" Blossomkit mewed.

Hollypaw put the basket in her mouth and ran to catch up with Lionpaw and Jaypaw, nearly dropping it when the compartment began to shake. The train was moving!

***

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	2. The Tour

**Chapter 2**

_"What's happening?" Jaypaw asked._

_"We're moving," _Hollypaw mewed just before Icepaw appeared. "Hello!" she mewed. "I will be your tour guide for today. This compartment here is the gift shop."

Sure enough, all around the compartment were stands where kits were selling stuff like Sandstorm plushies and statues of Crookedstar.

Hollypaw turned her attention back to Icepaw as she led them out of the gift shop compartment.

"This, as you might have already noticed, is the kitchen." she mewed.

Rosekit and Toadkit were still hovering over the stove. Icepaw led them past them and into a compartment full of tables and chairs. Booths were positioned against the wall.

"This is the dining room," she explained before leading them into the next compartment. It had a sofa on the opposite wall of a desk. Graystripe was sitting at it.

"This is the lobby," Icepaw mewed.

Graystripe looked up for a moment, then asked, "How can I help you?"

"Three keys, please," she mewed.

Graystripe handed her a three packets, each one containing a key.

"These are for your rooms." Icepaw led them into a much thinner compartment. They had to go through it one at a time. There were six doors on each side.

Hollypaw finally reached the other side. There was a door leading to the last compartment. There was a sign on it that read, "Warning! Highly dangerous magical objects inside!"

"We won't be going in there today," Icepaw mewed. She told Lionpaw to lead them to the dining room.

Once they were there, they sat down in a booth together. A moment later Flamekit appeared.

"Hello!" he mewed. "I will be your waiter for tonight." He gave them each a menu. "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." He walked away, leaving Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw to talk.

"What do you think is in that room?" Hollypaw asked.

"I don't know," Lionpaw mewed. "But I know it's probably either really good, or really bad."

At that moment Flamekit reappeared. "You all ready to order?" He asked.

"Yep," mewed Hollypaw. "We're all going to get Rosekit and Toadkit's world-famous pasta with 2% lowfat milk."

"Excellent," he mewed. "I'll be right back with your food."

***

And, that's the end of the second chapter. R&R!

~Runningpaw11~


	3. Rosekit and Toadkit's World Famous Pasta

**Chapter 3**

_Imagine eating a life-size triple scoop_ hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Rosekit and Toadkit's world famous pasta was about a hundred times as good. Hollypaw couldn't stop eating it. She ate ten bowls of it. She was about to order an eleventh bowl, but Lionpaw told Flamekit they were finished.

After they left the dining room, they each took a key from Icepaw and went into their rooms to sleep.

* * *

_The next day Hollypaw went _to the dining room at nine o-clock to order her breakfast. Lionpaw and Jaypaw were already there. This time they were waited on by Dawnkit.

"Hello!" she mewed. "I will be your waitress for this morning. What would you like?"

"I'll have your classic waffles," Jaypaw mewed.

"I will too," Lionpaw yawned. Then his head flopped onto the table and he started snoring.

"Oh, get up, you useless lump of fur!" Hollypaw hissed. She smacked his face with her paw. His head shot up

"And what would you like, Hollypaw?" Dawnkit mewed as though nothing had happened.

"I'll have seven bowls of Rosekit and Toadkit's world famous pasta," she mewed.

"No! Wait!" Lionpaw yowled, but Dawnkit was already gone.

"Hollypaw!" he and Jaypaw exclaimed.

"What?" Hollypaw mewed. "I like their pasta."

"It seems to me you've already made that clear." Jaypaw growled. "Eat anymore of that and you'll get fat."

"No I won't," Hollypaw mewed.

Jaypaw was about to argue, but Lionpaw flicked his tail over Jaypaw's mouth to silence him.

"Dawnkit's back!" he hissed.

Hollypaw looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was Dawnkit, struggling under the weight of seven bowls of pasta and two plates of waffles.

"Here... you... go!" she grunted. She tipped the tray sideways so the pasta slid onto Hollypaw's place mat. Then she placed Lionpaw and Jaypaw's waffles in front of them.

Hollypaw gobbled down her pasta so quickly she finished it in ten minutes. Jaypaw was about to eat the last bite of his waffle, but Lionpaw had only eaten one of the three waffles on his plate. His eyelids were drooping. Then Hollypaw noticed that his head was sinking lower and lower. He was going to fall on his plate!

"Catch him!" Hollypaw yowled, but before she could move, Lionpaw's head dropped right on top of the mess of butter and syrup.

"Perfect!" Jaypaw hissed. He stood up and stomped out of the dining room. Hollypaw got up and ran after him.

* * *

_Jaypaw thrust the door to the_ shower room open and stepped inside one of the tubs. He turned on the water and grabbed a bottle of coconut-lime shampoo. Once his fur was all wet, he put some on his paws and began rubbing it through his fur. Then he washed it off, turned off the water, stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel. He rubbed his fur until it was thoroughly dry, then opened the door to leave. He found himself face-to-face with Hollypaw.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm just coming to take a shower, of course," she mewed. She stepped around him and into the shower room. A few minutes later she reappeared, smelling of lavender.

"I've decided to take a nap before lunch," she told him. "Would you like to sleep in my room with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Jaypaw mewed. "Where's Lionpaw?" he asked.

"Well, I sort of..." Hollypaw trailed off. Suddenly the door to the left burst open, and Lionpaw appeared, his face sticky with maple syrup. Hollypaw knocked Jaypaw aside to avoid getting spattered with drops of melted butter.

"Well?" Lionpaw demanded.

"Um, we'll just sort of go now, hehehe," Hollypaw mewed. She thrust Jaypaw forwards, and they both ran off towards Hollypaw's room.

* * *

I hope you liked the third chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	4. Shy Guy's Perplex Express

**Chapter 4**

_Hollypaw pushed Jaypaw forwards and they_ ran towards her room. But when they got there, Lionpaw slid around them, taking Jaypaw's room key, and stood in front of the doorway, blocking it. Now their only other option was the "highly dangerous magical object" room. Jaypaw seemed to see that, too. He bolted through the hallway, opened the door, waited for Hollypaw to get through, then slammed the door in Lionpaw's face and locked it.

Inside was...

"A microwave?" Hollypaw mewed dryly.

"What's a microwave?" Jaypaw asked.

"No time to explain," Hollypaw mewed. "It looks like Lionpaw's almost broken the lock off."

"Well, then we're doomed," Jaypaw mewed in a mock-cheerful voice.

"No, we're not. That's obviously the magical object. Perhaps it could teleport us to my bedroom."

"Yeah, well, there's just one problem," Jaypaw mewed. "HOW DO WE GET THE DARN THING TO WORK?" he screamed.

Hollypaw walked over to it and began pressing some buttons. Jaypaw just sat down next to her.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me work this thing!" she mewed. But before Jaypaw could do anything, the microwave began to glow.

"Get inside!" Hollypaw ordered. She opened the door and shoved him in. Then she stepped in and closed the door.

A loudspeaker spoke from outside the microwave.

"Three, two, one."

Suddenly they were on a different train. Every step there was either a blue space, a red space, or a green space with a question mark on it. There was one yellow space. It had a music note on it.

They walked to the back of the train. A ghost was floating just over the ground. Next to him was a mushroom, with arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth. There was also weird guy with a big blue top hat. It had a mini fan attached to it, which explained why he was floating. "Oh, there you are!" he said. "You're just in time for the game."

**(Disclaimer: I do not own MP8 characters)**

"What game?" Jaypaw asked Hollypaw.

"You remember that game Lionpaw was always playing before he went to bed?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I think that's where we've been teleported."

"So, we're inside his T.V.?"

"Well, maybe not his T.V., but we're obviously in someone's."

"Great," Jaypaw grumbled. "Now we're stuck here for the rest of our lives playing a stupid video game."

"Maybe we can play our way out," Hollypaw suggested.

"Well, it's worth a shot," he mewed.

They looked back at the guy with the blue hat. "Now we'll punch the dice block to see who goes first," he announced.

Hollypaw looked up and realized there was a dice block floating just over her head. She raised her paw and smacked it. A number ten appeared on it. She guessed that meant she got to go first.

"Fox dung!" Jaypaw hissed. "I got a one."

"It's decided," said the guy with the blue hat. "Hollypaw will go first."

Hollypaw didn't know how he knew her name, but she didn't say anything.

"Boo will go second," he continued.

The ghost cackled.

"Toad will go third."

The mushroom cheered.

"And Jaypaw will go last."

Jaypaw just stood there.

**This is Runningpaw11 interfering with the broadcast. If you don't own Mario Party 8, you probably won't understand the rest of this chapter. For people who do own it, if you don't know who the guy with the blue hat is (and it's pretty obvious), I'll just tell you it's Ballhooey. Or whatever the heck his name is. Now back to the story.**

"Let the games begin!" Ballhooey shouted.

A banner appeared in midair. It said "Hollypaw's turn!"

Another dice block appeared over Hollypaw's head. She jumped up and punched it. A number ten appeared on it, _again._

"Which way do we go?" Hollypaw hissed to Jaypaw.

"I think we go that way." Jaypaw pointed to the right.

So Hollypaw ran along ten spaces and found herself on a green question mark space. She looked around, waiting for something to happen. A moment later there was a small POOF! and the magic microwave appeared in front of her. A note was taped to it.

"Dear Hollypaw and Jaypaw," it read, "As you ignored my warning, you are stuck playing this video game until you get a star and bring it back here. If you try fooling around with the buttons now, you may find yourself stuck somewhere worse where we can't get you out, like the dark forest. Happy days!

Sincerely, Icepaw"

Back on the train...

"_****!" Lionpaw hissed. "That thing must've _teleported them away!"

**This is Runningpaw11, interfering with the broadcast **_**again. **_**We're experiencing some technical difficulties. In other words, Lionpaw saying stuff that he's not supposed to say. Take a look at this puppy while we fix things up a bit.**

(Insert a picture of a puppy here)

100 turns later...

"_Fox Dung!" Hollypaw let out a _cry of frustration as Boo-stone trampled over her and destroyed half of her coins. She and Jaypaw only had five coins, now two.

Suddenly, there was a zapping noise, and one of Hollypaw's two coins were gone. They were now on their last coin.

Another hundred turns later...

"_Now let the fierce duel between_ Jaypaw and Toad begin!" Ballhooey yelled.

The next thing Jaypaw knew he was hit in the stomach with a ball of lava.

***

_Hollypaw heard Ballhooey yell, "It's decided! _Jaypaw must give Toad twenty coins. Too bad he doesn't have any!"

She let out a soft hiss as Toad reappeared next to her.

Yet another hundred turns later...

"_If I ever see Icepaw again, _I'll kill her!" Hollypaw yowled. She had been right next to Shy Guy with twenty coins, but she had been deprived of them after a duel with Boo. Now she'd get to hear Shy Guy say for the hundredth time, "I'd like to make a deal with you. Too bad you don't have enough coins!"

400 turns from the start...

"_Yes!" Jaypaw yelled. "Hollypaw, we have_ a star! Now you just need to land on that green space again."

Hollypaw smiled as a ten appeared on her dice block, just the number she needed to get there. The magic microwave appeared along with Jaypaw. Hollypaw stepped inside after Jaypaw and closed the door. The loudspeaker said, "Three, two, one."

***

Puppy: Arf!

Runningpaw11: Go! Shoo!

Sorry about that.

I hope you all liked that chapter. R&R!

~Runningpaw11~


	5. Hollypaw the Chicken

**First of all, I'd like to say a huge thank you to my reviewers. You are all so supportive and helpful.**

**Chapter 5**

_Lionpaw stared at the magic microwave,_ then at Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

"What?" Hollypaw asked him.

Lionpaw just stood there, so Hollypaw shoved him aside, opened the door, and followed Jaypaw into her room.

Suddenly, a huge monkey riding a motor bike came out of nowhere and began riding towards them at full speed.

"Is that really?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yep," Hollypaw mewed grimly. "Donkey Kong."

"So, what's the plan?"

"RUN!!!" Hollypaw screamed. She and Jaypaw ran out the door and down the hallway towards the lobby.

The good news: Donkey Kong was too big to go down the hallway.

The bad news: He went right through the wall and caused Graystripe to have a stroke.

Jaypaw ran back down the hallway and into the shower room. Hollypaw ran into the dining room. Donkey Kong went back through the wall and found Jaypaw in one of the tubs. Jaypaw squirted him with peach-scented body splash and ran after Hollypaw into the dining room. When Donkey Kong came in, Hollypaw threw a bowl of Rosekit and Toadkit's world famous pasta at him. That gave them enough time to get away and into the kitchen. They ran right past Rosekit and Toadkit and exploded into the gift shop compartment.

"Want some candy?" Blossomkit asked Hollypaw.

"Now's not the time," Hollypaw told her. "We're being chased by Donkey Kong."

"Not a problem," Blossomkit mewed. "Bumblekit and I have been working on special effects candy."

She handed Hollypaw a piece of candy shaped like a feather.

"What does this do?" Hollypaw asked.

"I think it turns you into a giant chicken," Blossomkit mewed. "You better hurry up and eat it. It sounds like Donkey Kong's already crashing his way through the kitchen. That'll be two dollars," she added.

Hollypaw handed her a two dollar bill.

"Hollypaw, this isn't the time to buy candy," Jaypaw growled.

She ignored him and ate it.

At that moment Donkey Kong burst into the compartment.

**The facts:**

Hollypaw turned into a giant chicken and crushed Donkey Kong.

She nearly squashed Lionpaw to death and he was forced to leave in the magic microwave.

Jaypaw fell out of a broken window and broke his left forepaw.

Hollypaw kept growing bigger and bigger until the train burst.

Everybody except Briarkit, Millie, Icepaw, Graystripe, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, Rosekit, Toadkit, Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit died. (And Jaypaw didn't die, of course)

Briarkit had to spend twelve moons repairing the train.

Icepaw somehow fished Lionpaw out of the Dark Forest.

After another twelve moons Hollypaw turned back into a cat.

Now back to the story.

***

_For the next couple of moons_ Hollypaw was stuck in the infirmary coughing up feathers. Lionpaw and Jaypaw visited her often, even though she had almost killed them both.

"How's your paw doing?" Hollypaw asked Jaypaw.

"Better," Jaypaw mewed. "Boy, if I ever see Blossomkit again I'll kill her. What was she thinking giving you a candy like that? If Icepaw hadn't found out where Lionpaw was he probably would have been stuck in the Dark Forest forever."

"I hope she stops making special effects candy," Hollypaw mewed. "If I'd eaten any more of that stuff I would have become so big that I could eat the whole world in one gulp."

"And I've heard there's barely any food left," Lionpaw chipped in.  
Most of it was ruined when the train exploded. Have any of you seen Briarkit lately?"

"You know I can't see her," Jaypaw growled.

"Well I can," Hollypaw mewed. "And she's grown so thin I can hardly tell she's ever eaten anything in her entire life. We better go find her and persuade her to eat something."

Lionpaw and Jaypaw murmured their agreement.

***

I hope you all liked that chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	6. Bye Bye Magic Microwave

**Chapter 6**

_Hollypaw led Lionpaw and Jaypaw to _the front of the train. She had to grab Lionpaw to stop him from strangling Blossomkit when they passed through the gift shop compartment.

They found Briarkit sitting in a chair. Hollypaw could see every one of her ribs.

"Briarkit," she mewed, "you need to eat something right now."

"I can't," Briarkit mewed. "There's not even enough for anybody else on the train. If I used up all of our food everyone will die of starvation."

"You look like you're going to any second," mewed Hollypaw. "And if you go without eating anything for a few more days, you'll grow so thin we'll be able to look right through your stomach and see objects on the other side."

"She has a point," Lionpaw mewed.

"Shut up!" Jaypaw hissed. "Hollypaw doesn't need you treading on her tail."

"You want a piece of me?" Lionpaw snarled.

"Try me!" Jaypaw snarled back.

"I'll claw your face off!"

"Stop it!" Hollypaw yowled.

Lionpaw gave Jaypaw one last glare and then turned back to Briarkit.

Hollypaw handed her a bowl of pasta.

"Fine!" Briarkit huffed. She finished it in a few famished gulps.

"I'll be back with more," Hollypaw mewed, then turned to Lionpaw and Jaypaw. "If I hear you two have one fight with each other, I'll eat another piece of special effects candy and beat you both to a pulp."

***

_Hollypaw walked back through the kitchen. _She had just bought a chocolate gumball. She popped it into her mouth and began chewing.

When she got back to her room, she lay down in her bed to take a nap. Suddenly, there was an awful grinding noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Not a moment later, Briarkit's voice sounded from a speaker in the top corner of the room.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please standby- Whoa!"

That last part was because the train had tipped sideways. Hollypaw grabbed onto the door knob to stop herself from being smacked against the window.

After a few minutes the train straitened back up. But something was still wrong. Hollypaw could sense it. She bolted out of her room and down the hall. She heard Lionpaw and Jaypaw running behind her.

When they got to the door leading into the dining room, Hollypaw saw what the problem was.

The hook holding the dining room compartment onto their compartment had almost completely slipped out of the loop. In a few seconds it would unhook and they would be propelled backwards.

"What should we do?" Hollypaw yowled over the wind.

"You guide Jaypaw across!" Lionpaw yelled back. "Then I'll cross over."

Hollypaw winced as Jaypaw's jaw closed over her tail.

"One, two, three, jump!" she shouted.

Once they were safely inside the dining compartment, Lionpaw jumped over and entered the compartment after them, not a moment too soon. The hook had slipped out of the loop, and the lobby, bedroom, and highly dangerous magical objects compartment flew backwards. They must have hit something, because they came flying back.

"RUN!!!" Hollypaw screamed. She hurtled through the dining room, knocking over tables and chairs in her flurry to get out of the way. Lionpaw and Jaypaw followed suit. Together they flew at the door to the kitchen and broke it right off its hinges.

Then there went the dining room compartment. And can you guess what happened next? That too came flying back towards them.

Rosekit and Toadkit were frantically grabbing box after box of pasta. Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw went straight for the door.

When Rosekit and Toadkit couldn't wait any longer, they took a flying leap and landed in the gift shop compartment.

Then there went the kitchen. And can you guess what happened then? _That too _came hurtling back towards them.

Blossomkit and Bumblekit grabbed their candy baskets and ran into the front of the train, where Briarkit was sitting in a chair, desperately trying to control the train. Next went Rosekit and Toadkit. They threw their pasta over first. All of Rosekit's boxes made it to the other side, but one of Toadkit's missed and hit the water below with a SPLOOSH! Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw went over last.

Then there went the gift shops. And can you guess what happened after that? The compartment came flying back towards them _again._ But this time there was nowhere else to go.

Briarkit yanked the steering wheel to the left and the gift shop compartment _just _missed them, but then the kitchen came flying back towards them. Briarkit forced the wheel down and they plummeted towards the water below.

"UP!!! NOW!!!" Hollypaw yowled, and Briarkit moved the steering wheel back up.

Next came the dining compartment. Briarkit tried to level out the train, but the wheel was stuck. They were shooting upwards at the speed a jet plane. Soon they were in the clouds.

"I... can't... see!" Briarkit grunted as she tried to force the steering wheel back down. Finally the wheel slid into place, and they just missed the lobby, which was flying past.

Next came the bedroom compartment. Briarkit took a sharp left to avoid it, completely turning the train (or what was left of the train) around.

Suddenly, the highly dangerous magical object compartment came flying out of nowhere. It was headed straight for them. Briarkit tried to push the steering wheel down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you stupid wheel!" she hissed, now pounding on the steering wheel. Finally she jumped on it with such force that it snapped right off.

The good news: What was left of the steering wheel popped into place.

The bad news: They were now hurtling down towards the ocean without any equipment.

"Okay," Hollypaw mewed. "Blossomkit, you have five seconds to make a piece of special effects candy that allows cats to breathe underwater.

"Already got some," Blossomkit mewed. She handed everyone a piece of candy shaped like a fish.

"This better be anti-explosion too," mewed Lionpaw.

"I never really thought of that," she mewed.

"Jump?" Hollypaw suggested.

"Jump," Lionpaw and Jaypaw agreed.

Soon every cat was safely underwater. And not only had they grown gills but also webbed paws, which allowed them to swim much better.

Anyways, it took Briarkit another twelve moons to repair the train. She left out the highly dangerous magical object compartment, as the magic microwave had exploded when its compartment made contact with the lobby. Too bad, so sad.

Well, that's the end of that chapter.

Hollypaw: Read

Lionpaw: and

Jaypaw: review!


	7. The End

**Chapter 7**

_Hollypaw woke up the next morning_ and heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it, and saw Jaypaw standing at the entrance.

"Lionpaw has something to show you in the dining room," he said.

Hollypaw followed him there, and saw Bowser and Peach making out at a table right in the middle of the room. Everyone was staring at them, but they didn't seem to notice. Lionpaw ran over to them, giggling.

"What the heck..." Hollypaw trailed off.

More Mario characters were piling into the dining room. Wario was holding Daisy's hand, and Birdo was kissing Waluigi.

"What's going on?" Jaypaw asked, recognizing the smell of Donkey Kong, who was walking in with...

"Onestar?" said Hollypaw.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

Screamed Gorsetail, and hid under a table. Unfortunately, that was the table that Donkey Kong and Onestar sat down at.

They could hear muffled screams as Donkey Kong's enormous feet rested on top of her.

But other than that, the Mario Characters weren't causing any problems until fifteen minutes later, when Bowser got up and screamed, "'SSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and began to knock tables and chairs over. The rest of the Mario Characters joined the rampage.

Cats were screaming and running in all directions while princesses and their dates bashed everything over.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, and Hollypaw saw Donkey Kong's finger on the self-destruct button. He screeched and started pressing the button again and again.

"Oh, no..."

"SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!!!"

BOOM!!!

**And that is the last chapter! Sorry if I ended it a little soon, but I want to get on to some other stories.**

**~Tails445~**


End file.
